Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises
Promises is the title of the pre-release issue of Robotech: From the Stars, released on 4 December 2002. The issue included 7 exclusive art works and an afterword by Tommy Yune. Publisher's Summary Robotech lives, in this prelude special containing a 12-page story illustrated in "jam" style by Jim Lee, Lee Bermejo, Alé Garza, and Carlos D'Anda! After a rescue mission, Captain Rick Hunter comes across Roy Fokker's Veritech, set to be dismantled. The sight of Roy's "old bird" takes Rick back to the day Roy left the Pop Hunter's Air Circus to fight in the world war. Plus, a pin-up section featuring the eye-popping artwork of Adam Warren, Kaare Andrews, Randy Green, Long Vo, Dustin Nguyen, and Keron Grant! And Tommy Yune discusses Robotech's past, present, and future! Plot :At the dawn of the new millennium the human race discovered they were not alone in the universe when an abandoned alien vessel crashed into the Earth. The bounty of advanced technology within would alter the course of human history. This alien technology was known as Robotech. A powerful alien race, the Zentraedi, would bring an age old war to Earth. However, aided by the miracle of Robotechnology the human spirt would prevail... Four VF-1 Valkyrie fighters from Wolf Squadron cruise over the ruins of an Earth city. Wolf Leader, Jack Archer, spots several rebel Zentraedi who have stolen a number of gun pods and radios base with the information. The Zentraedi retreat into a crater and Archer takes his squadron in to recover the weapons. Archer orders his fighters to switch to battloid mode and reminds his comrades that they do not have authorization for deadly force. Wolf Squadron are caught by surprise when the rebels open fire with armed gun pods, narrowly missing Wolf Two. On the edge of the crater two MAC-II Monster destroids appear, which Wolf Squadron initially consider to be reinforcements sent from base. This is quickly dispelled when the Monsters open fire on Wolf Squadron, blowing off the head of one of the VF-1A Valkyries. Wolf Squadron notices the Zentraedi markings on the Monsters - they have walked into a trap. Wolf Squadron comes under heavy attack and are pinned to the bottom of the crater. Archer repeated calls for support and a voice replies, "I heard you the first time, Wolf Leader." From above dives Skull Leader in the prototype YF-4 Lightning. The pilots goes to switch to guardian mode and the servos of the advanced Veritech fighter whirl - but the fighter suffers a transformation malfunction. The pilot quickly recovers and swiftly destroys the Monsters with his missiles. Without support from the destroids Wolf Squadron quickly capture the rebels and Skull Leader informs them an assault team is on its way and flies off. Skull Leader flies towards New Macross City. A year has passed since the last major battle with the Zentraedi. The wreckage of the SDF-1 and Khyron's Warship are still visible as work continues to bury them under giant mounds. Skull leader lands his fighter and is met by an irate Doctor Emil Lang who wants a word with its pilot - Captain Rick Hunter. Lang reprimands Hunter for risking the prototype, but Hunter brushes the comments off causing Lang to claim that Hunter is not taking the incident seriously. Hunter assures Lang that he understands the seriousness of the situation and that if it had not been for him they would have lost men. Hunter is distracted from his discussion with Lang by the site of Skull-One, which has been brought in for testing as it is the oldest Valkyrie in service and the data gained from it could be invaluable. Hunter apologizes to Lang for risking the YF-4 and asks to continue their discussion later. Lang agrees but before he leaves he reminds Hunter of his appointment with Admiral Hayes that night. The site of Hunter's old charge brings back memories of its previous pilot - Hunter's big brother, Roy Fokker. Hunter flashes back to a stormy day in 1999. A crowd sits in the stands at an aerodrome as an announcer announces that due to the storm that it looks like the show is over. The announcer quickly corrects that comment as a young Rick Hunter points up to the sky and shouts, "Yeah! That's my bro!" A yellow Fokker D.VII flies through the storm, a joyful Roy Fokker at its controls. After the show an angry Pop Hunter confronts Roy about his stunt, calling it stupid and reckless. Roy assures Pop that he can take care of himself. Pop acknowledges that but that is not his concern; he is concerned that Roy's risky behavior will get someone else killed. Some time later an young Rick runs to find Roy after hearing a rumor that Roy is leaving to join the Global War. Roy confirms it, saying he has no wish to kill but he is a good pilot and his country needs him. Despite Pop's anti-war stance he respects Roy's decision as each man must make their own way in the world. Roy takes Rick outside to talk privately with his little brother. Rick wants to go with his big brother, but Roy tells him that war is no place for children and that when Rick is old enough to be a fighter pilot the war would be a distance memory. Rick then asks Roy if he will come back to rejoin the circus after the war and Roy promises he will. References Characters * Jack Archer *Roy Fokker *Pop Hunter *Rick Hunter *Emil Lang *Skull Leader *Wolf Leader *Wolf Two Vessels and vehicles * MAC-II Monster * SDF-1 * Skull-One * VF-1A Valkyrie * VF-1R Valkyrie * VF-1S Valkyrie * YF-4 Lightning Category:Comics